Hiyokoi Drabblebook
by pay me in tea
Summary: Drabbles for various pairings within the Hiyokoi ひよ恋 series.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Hiyokoi Drabblebook**  
>Chapter Title:<strong> Hope  
><strong>Chapter:<strong> One of ?  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Hiyokoi / ひよ恋  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Kou/Yuushin  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Slash  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Kou can't help but think that this time he can hope.  
><strong>Notes:<strong> Hiyokoi is ridiculously adorable, everyone should go read it.

彡･:*:･ 彡･:*:･ 彡･:*:･ 彡･:*:･ 彡･:*:･ 彡

**Hope**

He didn't mean for it to happen, definitely not, but when he walked he couldn't help but inch closer to the taller boy, and when Yuushin's arm wrapped around his shoulders he had to force the blush down the blush rising to his cheeks. He'd been through this before, with similar rivals too—the shy girl and the overly friendly girl, but he thinks that this time the outcome will be different. He knows very well that it would never truly happen, but when Yuushin's hand brushes his arm, Kou can't help but think that this time he can hope.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Hiyokoi Drabblebook**  
>Chapter Title:<strong> Forefront  
><strong>Chapter:<strong> One of ?  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Hiyokoi / ひよ恋  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Kou/Hiyori  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> None  
><strong>Summary:<strong> It's not that he doesn't like her, but it isn't that he likes her either, it's just… does she always have to be right there?  
><strong>Notes:<strong> Hiyokoi is ridiculously adorable, everyone should go read it.

彡･:*:･ 彡･:*:･ 彡･:*:･ 彡･:*:･ 彡･:*:･ 彡

**Forefront** – Kou/Hiyori

It's not that he doesn't like her, but it isn't that he likes her either, it's just… does she always have to be right there? He can see her move from the corners of his eyes, and he knows she's, once again, looking back at the couple seats behind them. He tries not to make a comment as she turns back around, but he does, and when her stare lands on him he turns back to his book.

It's not that he doesn't like her, it's just he doesn't want her in his mind. She's there already after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Hiyokoi Drabblebook**  
>Chapter Title:<strong> Wings  
><strong>Chapter:<strong> One of ?  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Hiyokoi / ひよ恋  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Hiyori/Yuushin  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> None  
><strong>Summary:<strong> But she'd never felt wings during those times, she'd never felt like she could just float away on a moment's notice.  
><strong>Notes:<strong> Hiyokoi is ridiculously adorable, everyone should go read it.

彡･:*:･ 彡･:*:･ 彡･:*:･ 彡･:*:･ 彡･:*:･ 彡

**Wings** – Hiyori/Yuushin

It wasn't like she'd never wanted to fly; escaping via sky always seemed like a great idea for when she'd been stuck… much more reliable than the ground swallowing her whole, no matter how much she'd wished for it. But she'd never felt wings during those times, she'd never felt like she could just float away on a moment's notice. Then, she was sat next to Yuushin, and something fluttered against her back. Little by little, she was feeling more grounded and, yet, as if she could float away at any time.

Yuushin smiled at her, and she had wings, but she didn't need them anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Hiyokoi Drabblebook**  
>Chapter Title:<strong> Realisation  
><strong>Chapter:<strong> One of ?  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Hiyokoi / ひよ恋  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Yuushin/Kisaki  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> None  
><strong>Summary:<strong> It's not anything startling; it doesn't just strike him one day.  
><strong>Notes:<strong> Hiyokoi is ridiculously adorable, everyone should go read it.

彡･:*:･ 彡･:*:･ 彡･:*:･ 彡･:*:･ 彡･:*:･ 彡

**4. Realisation** - Yuushin/Kisaki

It's not anything startling; it doesn't just strike him one day. He's just sitting across from her in a booth, fiddling with the drink before him. She's humouring his staring, and even though he's seen her smile a thousand times this one seems lighter.

"Kisaki," he stands, making his way to her side. She looks more amused than curious, and he leans down and kisses her.

It's not anything startling; it doesn't just strike him one day. It was always there, he'd just never noticed.

"I love you." He's seen her smile a thousand times, but this one's the brightest.


End file.
